Cemily Love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: After taking a couple minutes to gather up some confidence, Emily gently knock on the door to CeCe's apartment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Cemily Love**

 **After breaking up with Paige nearly a year ago, Emily Fields has been without girlfriend, but she has lately noticed how beautiful and sexy CeCe Drake is.**

Emily is standing outside CeCe's apartment. Yes, she's been here before. Not alone though. Only with Alison.

"Stop being so damn nervous...don't sweat, be cool." whisper Emily to herself, trying to be confident.

After taking a couple minutes to gather up some confidence, Emily gently knock on the door to CeCe's apartment.

"Oh my gosh! Emily? So nice to see you. Never seen any buddy of Ali here without her. Please, c'mon in and make yourself comfy." says CeCe when she open the door and sees Emily.

"Thanks." says Emily as she blush a bit.

Emily enter the apartment, takes off her Rosewood Sharks jacket and takes a seat on the couch.

"So what can I get you? Tea? Coffee? Or maybe something stronger? I have a bottle of vodka that Mrs DiLaurentis gave me." says CeCe.

"Uh...coffee is okay." says Emily.

"Alright, just a moment." says CeCe as she walk into the kitchen.

12 minutes later, CeCe return with coffee and sandwiches.

"Em, why are you here to visit me alone? No that I don't like it, just wanna know." says CeCe.

"I don't know where to start." says Emily as she drink some coffee.

"Perhaps at the beginning. That would make it as easy as possible for me to understand." says CeCe.

"Okay. Well...you remember Paige, don't you?" says Emily.

"Yes." says CeCe.

"Unfortunately she and I will never have a future together. About 2 months ago I started to get kinda feelings for someone else though." says Emily.

"Are you havin' a crush on Ali...?" says CeCe with a smile.

"No, not on her. The one I love is blonde though." says Emily.

"Hanna...? She's straight like an arrow." says CeCe.

"Yeah and she's dating Caleb." says Emily. "I love..."

"Who do you love, EmilY?" says CeCe.

"You." says Emily.

"Me? I'm almosr 3 years older than you. Are you sure?" says CeCe.

"Yes, I am sure, CeCe. I have feelings for you." says Emily.

"Awww! Em, so cute that you have a small crush on an older chick." says CeCe.

"CeCe, please, it's more than a childish crush. I want you, babe." says Emily in a seductive tone.

"Mmm, seems like I was wrong. Em, you're no kid. You're a woman." says CeCe.

"Yeah!" says Emily in a sexy tone as she lean in and gives CeCe a kiss.

"Nice! You're an amazing kisser." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily.

"I have to ask, how did you know I am a lesbian?" says CeCe.

"Ali told me." says Emily. "She told me that you've got a thing for girls."

"Seems like I should thank her for telling you that, babe." says CeCe.

"Let's not tell Ali or the other girls about this. I wanna keep it a secret for a while, okay?" says Emily.

"Okay. I promise." says CeCe.

"Thanks so much." says Emily with a cute smile.

"You're welcome, Emily." says CeCe.

2 hours later when Emily get home, her mom notice that Emily look very happy for the first time in several months.

"Em, so wonderful to see you smile again. I've not seen you this happy since you and Paige had your best days. You must have found a new girl." says Emily's mom.

"I have actually." says Emily with a tiny smile.

"Oh, who is she?" says Emily's mom.

"You've probably never met her." says Emily. "I really like her though."

"As long as you're happy so am I, girl." says Emily's mom.

"Awww! Thanks. I have the best mommy." says Emily as she gives her mom a hug.

The next day.

"Em, how's it going being without girlfriend...?" says Hanna.

"Hanna, thank God you're the fashion-girl because with a tact like that you'd make a crappy therapist." says Spencer with half sarcasm.

"Ewww! Therapists make me feel uncomfortable..." says Hanna. "All of them aside from good Doctor S, of course."

"It's going really well. I have a new girlfriend...sort of..." says Emily.

"OMG, are you and Ali finally a thing? Long live Emison!" says a happy Hanna, punching her fist into the air with joy.

"No, not me and Alison. I've found another blonde." says Emily.

"Wow! Please tell us who she is." says Aria.

"I can't. She and I decided to keep things low for now." says Emily.

"Then we'll respect that." says Aria.

"Yes, exactly." says Spencer.

"Thanks. You guys are awesome." says Emily.

"Of course we are." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Hanna, cut it out. Don't be so sassy." says Aria.

"Sorry..." mumbles Hanna.

"Em, we all look forward to find out who your girl is once you feel ready to tell us." says Aria.

"You'll find out eventually." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Is it Stephanie Alvord...?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Nicole Cherry?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Caitlin Perry?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Raegan Ravenclaw?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Diana Minaj...?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Britney Stars?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Tammy Swift...?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Nicki Bunton?" says Hanna.

"No." says Emily.

"Anna Tropicana?" says Hanna.

"Who's that...?" says Emily.

"The new lesbian stripper in Brookhaven." says Hanna.

"Han, don't be disgusting." says Aria.

"I'm not, Aria." says Hanna. "I'm being cool."

"That's just what you think." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Hastings." says Hanna with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." says Spencer, just as sarcastic.

4 hours later.

Emily enter CeCe's apartment.

"Hi, babe." says Emily.

"Hi, Em." says CeCe.

"I've missed you so much." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Awww! The same, Emily my sweetie." says CeCe as she gently pull Emily into a warm soft hug.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Emily in a cute tone.

"Are you turned on?" says CeCe.

"You bet I am." says Emily.

"Nice." says CeCe with a sensual smile.

2 hours later.

"That was an amazing session, CeCe." says Emily.

"It truly was. I did enjoy it very much. Thanks you." says CeCe.

"CeCe, am I your girlfriend now?" says a slightly nervous Emily.

"Without a doubt you are, Emily. Since you and I have...uh...done it now, I'd say that you're my girlfriend by any sense of the word, baby. I love you." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"That's awesome." says a very happy Emily.

Emily is beaming with joy.

"Someone's happy." says CeCe with a childish laugh.

"Yep! Me." says Emily, still very happy.

"Exactly." says CeCe as she giggle a bit.

Almost a month later.

At the Rosewood Mall, Alison walk out from a store, when she suddenly sees her best friend and role model CeCe holding hands with Emily.

"What the...?" says Alison.

Alison walk over to CeCe and Emily.

"Em, CeCe...why the crap are you guys holdin' hands?" says Alison in slight anger.

"Ali, this is not really any of your business." says CeCe in a mature tone.

"Sure it is, CeCe! You're my number one buddy and I care about you. I don't want anyone to take advantage of you or anything." says Alison.

"Advantage? Seriously? It's me, Emily Fields, you know that I'm sweet. I don't take advantage of people." says Emily.

"Sorry..." says Alison, suddenly not angry anymore. "I was just taken by such huge surprise. I'd never guess that cute lil' Em would ever date the amazing cool CeCe."

"Ali, please accept and respect this and don't tell Aria, Han or Spence." says Emily.

"Your secret's safe with me, sweetie." says Alison as she high fives Emily.

"Thanks, Ali. You're really nice." says Emily.

"I can be adorable when I want to." says Alison.

"Em, let's go. We need to find you a new erotic dress." says CeCe.

"Yeah. See you later, Ali. Bye." says Emily.

"Of course. See ya later, Em." says Alison.

The next day.

"Emily. Do you wanna go out with me on our first real date tonight?" says CeCe with a sweet smile.

"Yes, of course." says a happy Emily.

"Okay. Ali told me that there's 70s night at the Grille." says CeCe.

"Sounds cool. I gotta find my green disco pants and my silver top." says Emily.

"I'll be wearing a 70s disco outfit as well. Details are a surprise." says CeCe.

"Nice! Can't wait to see." says Emily.

"Awww! So cute when you're all excited and such." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"So go home and find your sexy 70s outfit and meet me outside the Grille at seven." says CeCe.

"Okay. See you later." says Emily.

When she get home, Emily search through her closet, trying to find her green disco pants and silver top. She can't find them.

"Damn!" says Emily in anger.

"Is something wrong?" says Emily's mom as she enter the room.

"I can't find my 70s style disco clothes..." says Emily.

"You gave those away last year 'cause you didn't think you'd ever wear them again." says Emily's mom.

"Oh no! That means I've got nothing to wear for 70s night at the Grille tonight." says Emily.

"I'm sure you figure something out. You are smart." says Emily's mom.

"Thanks, mommy." says Emily.

Emily's mom leaves the room.

Emily grab her phone and calls Spencer.

"Spencer speaking..."

"Hi, it's Emily. I need to ask you if you have a 70s disco outfit that I can borrow. We're almost the same size."

"I happen to have such an outfit that I've never worn. You can borrow it if you want to, Em."

"Awww! Thanks, Spence. You're a life saver."

"Just stop by here and I'll give it to you."

"Sure. See you."

"Okay."

"Yeah. Bye."

Emily ends the phone call.

25 minutes later, Emily enter Spencer's room.

"Hi, Em. This is the disco outfit." says Spencer as she hands Emily a pair of orange disco pants and a black top.

"Thanks. I'll help you next time. I promise." says Emily.

"Really no need for that, Em. I'm your friend so I'm glad to be able to be there for you." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Emily.

Emily goes back home.

Once in her room, Emily change into the disco clothes.

"Mmm, yeah! Me look cute." says Emily as she look at herself in the mirror.

Emily put on her new silver ear rings and a cool 70s style necklace and finally some nice sweet 70s style make-up.

"Oh yeah!" says Emily with an adorable smile.

Emily plug her green / silver iPod into her laptop and turn on a cool 70s disco song and start to dance, doing some practice for the 70s night.

"Oh yeah!" says Emily with a cute smile.

After dancing for nearly half an hour, Emily takes a small nap.

4 hours later, Emily step out of a cab outside the Grille.

"Hi, Em." says CeCe, who's there waiting for her.

"Hi, babe." says Emily with an erotic smile.

CeCe wear black disco pants and a red top.

"Wow!" says Emily. "I like your outfit."

"And I like yours." says CeCe. "You look sexy."

"Thanks, CeCe." says Emily.

"Let's go inside." says CeCe.

CeCe and Emily enter the Grille, holding hands.

In the Grille, a lot of people in 70s clothes dance to vintage disco music.

"Mmm, yeah! This song is so damn adorable." says Emily as she start to dance.

"Awww! You're so cool." says CeCe as she start to dance as well.

"Thanks." says Emily with a sweet smile.

Emily and CeCe dance for an hour and then sit down by a table, taking a break.

"Em, not that I don't like your outfit, but didn't you tell me it's supposed to be green pants and silver top?" says CeCe.

"I forgot I'd give that outfit away so I borrowed this from Spencer." says Emily.

"Okay. I understand." says CeCe.

"Should we get drinks?" says Emily.

"Just tea, please." says CeCe.

"Woman, you read my mind. I want tea as well." says Emily. "Vanilla or raspberry?"

"Uh...vanilla, I think." says CeCe.

"Okay. I want also want that." says Emily. "You just chill here while I go get the tea."

Emily goes away and return 7 minutes later with tea.

"Here's the tea, babe." says Emily.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

"Do you really love me?" says Emily.

"Yes, Emily. I do. You're so adorable and sexy." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thank you sooo much." says a happy Emily.

"Em, you're welcome." says CeCe.

"I love you." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad you do, baby Emily." says CeCe.

15 minutes later.

"Let's dance again." says Emily.

"Of course, sweetie." says CeCe.

Emily and CeCe get back onto the dance floor and start to dance to the fun music.

"Em, who taught you those erotic dance moves?" says CeCe.

"Alison did last year." says Emily. "I never thought I'd ever use them, but they come in handy now."

"I should've known it was Ali who taught 'em to ya." says CeCe.

"Yeah, she's good at sexy dancing." says Emily.

"Very true. She's talented at that." says CeCe.

"Kiss me, please." says Emily.

"Sure, babe." says CeCe as she gives Emily a kiss.

"Mmm, hot cherry chapstick! Yummy! Sexy!" says Emily.

"Awww! Such a tease you are, babe. I had no idea you had a sexual side like this, but I love it." says CeCe with an erotic smile.

"Don't tell anyone that I have a wild side. I'm a little scared that people get the wrong idea about me." says Emily.

"Okay. I promise, Emily my love. Your secret is safe with me forever." says CeCe.

"Amazing." says a happy Emily.

The next day.

"Em, how was your night?" says Aria.

"It was absolutely amazing. My new girlfriend and I went to the 70s dance at the Grille." says Emily.

"That sounds nice. I'm glad you had fun." says Aria.

"Thanks. My new girlfriend is wonderful. She's very sweet and so damn sexy and erotic." says Emily.

"Oh my gosh! You must really have a serious love for this chick whoever she is 'cause it's very rare to hear you use the words 'sexy' and 'erotic' like that." says Aria.

"I do love her. She's so much better than Paige or Maya ever was." says Emily.

"I'm glad you've found a nice girl, Em." says Aria.

"So am I. Yeah." says Emily.

"I hope we all get to meet her soon." says Aria.

"You kinda already have, before she and I became a thing." says Emily.

"Oh, really? I wonder who she is." says Aria.

"I'll tell you when I feel ready for it." says Emily.

"I understand." says Aria.

2 hours later.

Emily enter CeCe's apartment.

"Awww! So sweet that you're here. I was lonely." says CeCe as she gives Emily a kiss.

"Nice. I'm glad I can make you happy." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"There's something you can do that will make me even more happy." says CeCe.

"CeCe, you're turned on?" says Emily.

"Sort of, yeah. Let's get cozy." says CeCe.

"Bed or couch?" says Emily in a childish tone.

"Bed." says CeCe with a smile.

"Nice." says a happy Emily.

"I know." says a happy CeCe.

"Yay." says Emily.

"After...uh, ya know what, I wanna take you out to dinner." says CeCe.

"Nice." says Emily.

6 hours later, Emily sit on the couch in CeCe's apartment.

Emily watch anime while holding her pink teddy bear to her chest.

"Em, do you want a drink?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, some orange-juice and just a splash of alcohol please." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Comin' right up." says CeCe in a soft sweet tone.

"Yay." says a happy Emily.

Emily gently rub the soft fur on her teddy bear.

"Here's your drink, baby." says CeCe as she place a glass of orange-juice with a tiny drop of alcohol in front of Emily.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Em, you're so cute." says CeCe.

"Thanks. I try to be as sweet as I can." says Emily.

"And you're doin' an awesome job." says CeCe.

"Do I really?" says Emily.

"Yeah, you do, baby." says CeCe.

"I glad you think so." says Emily. "I love you so much."

"Awww!" says CeCe. "I love you too, Em."

"That's so sweet. You're absolutely amazing." says Emily.

"Thanks, baby Emily my love. I think you are amazing as well." says CeCe.

"Awwww! Talk about adorable. Such a nice woman you are." says Emily.

"I know that I haven't shown my sweet side much before, but I love to be seen as a sassy badass babe rather than a cute friendly one." says CeCe.

"Cute." says Emily as she gives CeCe a hug.

"Mmm, thanks." moans CeCe.

"I have an idea. Let's play the classic My Little Pony video game that Han and I used to play when we were little. I have it on Virtual Console II." says Emily.

"Okay." says CeCe.

Emily open her briefcase and pull out her laptop. She switch it on and goes to her 'dowloaded games' file and click the My Little Pony icon.

The game starts up and Emily beam with sweet nostalgia when the cute intro screen pop up. She remember that intro screen so well from when she was a kid.

"So you and Hanna used to play this game?" says CeCe.

"Yeah, more or less all the time." says Emily. "Because we're on kinda like an emulator we can't play two-player mode, but we can take turns playing the single-player one. I can start."

"Good 'cause I've never played this before." says CeCe.

"It's super easy." says Emily as she start playing the game.

10 minutes later, Emily has played through level 1 of the game.

"Your turn, babe." says Emily.

Emily hand her laptop over to CeCe.

"Okay...here goes..." says CeCe as she start playing.

"I'll never forget when Hanna and I played this game together for the first time." says Emily.

"I understand." says CeCe.

"And jump there and get the big heart. It gives 200 points." says Emily.

"Oh, nice." says CeCe.

"Then go down to the bottom part of the forest." says Emily.

"You're so sweet for helpin' me play this game even though it's a lil' sweet cute kid-game." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"Oh, I got a Big Heart. What is that meant to be used for?" says CeCe.

"It will heal your pony if she get hurt." says Emily.

"Hmm, the House of Nicknames. What the shit am I gonna name this pink pony? Pinkababe? No. Wait a sec...we'll name her Candy Baby. Oh yeah." says CeCe.

"That's a cute name. I usually named my pony Emily when I was little 'cause I pretended that the pony was actually me." says Emily with a smile.

"Okay. Nice." says CeCe.

15 minutes later, CeCe has played through level 2 of the game.

"Good. You made it to the end of this level." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says CeCe.

"Now it's my turn." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

CeCe hands the laptop to her girlfriend.

"Okay...level starts, pony smile...and here we go." mumbles a happy Emily.

An enemy pony appear on the screen, but Emily use Candy Baby to defeat it easy.

"You knocked out the evil pony. Cool." says CeCe.

"It's easy. Our pony knows how to headbutt the others." says Emily.

"What attacks does an enemy pony have?" says CeCe.

"Some can bite and some use kicks. A few can use magic." says Emily. "If I can find a cutie crystal I'll be able to use magic too."

"Looks like some sort of crystal right there." says CeCe.

"That's a healing crystal, but I don't need it. Our pony is at full power. And there's an evil pony guarding it. Not worth it to fight an evil pony for a crystal we don't need." says Emily.

"Awww! So adorable that you know all about this game." says CeCe.

"Well, what can I say? I've played it like a thousand times." says Emily.

2 hours later, Emily and CeCe has played through the entire game.

"So, do you like it...?" says Emily.

"Yes, I do. I'd like it even more if I was six years old." says CeCe.

"I understand, babe." says Emily.

"It's still cute though. Very colorful and sweet. I like that the pony look like it does in the cartoons." says CeCe.

"Yeah, it's a fully licensed game." says Emily.

"Em, you're so sweet." says CeCe.

"Awww! So are you." says Emily.

2 days later.

"See you in about 2 months, babe. College begins again tomorrow. I have a long way to drive." says Emily as she grab her bags and walk out to her car.

CeCe follow her girlfriend out and says "I so wish you didn't have to leave, but school is important. Don't be like me and become a fuckin' drop-out." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"I intend to make it through college all the way and get my degree." says Emily. "I won't be a drop-out, CeCe."

"I know you'll do really amazing. You're smart." says CeCe.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Emily put the bags into her car, get in, smile, wave bye to CeCe and then drive off into the golden adorable sunset.

* * *

 **Author's note: Those who've read my Christmas story about Little Hanna and Little Emily can obviously see that this story is set in the same reality because of the My Little Pony video game appearing in and being referenced in both stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

The days at Stanford goes by slow for Emily. Sure, she enjoy college a lot and she love being on a swim-team again, but it's kinda lonely without CeCe.

"Em, why so sad today? Coach Remminton just promoted you to team captain over May who was usually assumed to be next in line after Tammy graduated. You should be happy." says Lana Gordon, one of Emily's team-mates.

"I just miss my girlfriend a lot. She's awesome and while here at school I'm unable to spend time with her." says Emily.

"Oh, okay. I guess I can understand. I haven't seen my boyfriend in a while either." says Lana.

Suddenly a cell phone beeps.

Emily open the belt pouch she wear on her swimsuit belt and pull out her awesome white iPhone 7 and answers the call.

"Hi, Emily speaking..."

"Babe, it's me...CeCe."

"Mmm, yeah. I'd know that sexy voice anywhere. What's up?"

"Nothing special at the moment. havin' a coffee break at work. I just had to check in and hear if you're okay."

"I'm okay. I miss you a lot, but otherwise I'm doing great. Our coach actually promoted me to team captain for the Stanford Cardinal swim-team only a few minutes ago."

"Awww! Congrats, baby. How're ya gonna celebrate?"

"In old Stanford tradition there's going to be this banquet tonight for the team, but I'd rather celebrate with you, just the two of us, you know."

"Sounds good. I wish that too, sweetie. Okay. Bye."

"Bye, babe."

Emily ends the phone call.

"Was that your girlfriend...?" says Lana.

"Yeah, it was." says Emily.

"What's her name?" says Lana.

"Her given first name is Cecilia, but everyone calls her CeCe." says Emily.

"Nice name. Is she a swimmer too?" says Lana.

"Oh no. She's got her own small boutique in Rosewood." says Emily.

"That sounds sweet." says Lana.

"It kinda is, but she could have had a much better job if she wasn't a college drop-out. She's super smart and could have gone to any college in the whole country if she hadn't been through some things and been forced to end her studies." says Emily.

"Oh..." says Lana.

Soon the day Emily has been waiting for arrives. The day when she has a week off from school and can go back to Rosewood to meet CeCe.

"Em, how will you spend fall break?" says Karen Michaels, Emily's roommate.

"I'm going back home for some love time with my babe." says Emily.

"I bet she's been looking forward to this just as much as you." says Karen.

"Yeah, probably. She's awesome and very sexy. I love her so much." says Emily.

"Of course you do, Em. You often mumble about her in your sleep." says Karen.

"Sorry about that..." says Emily.

"No problem, girl. It's kinda adorable." says Karen.

"What will you do on fall break?" says Emily.

"Fishing trip with my sister. We're goin' to Florida." says Karen.

"Oh, that's cool. I used to go fishing with my dad back in the days." says Emily.

"Fishing is very nice. Almost everyone in my family love fishing." says Karen.

4 hours later, Emily is outside CeCe's apartment. She knock gently on the door.

"Hi, Em." says Aria when she open the door.

"Aria?" gasp Emily in surprise. "What's going on? Where's CeCe? Do you know that CeCe and I are...?"

"Em, sorry. I found out by accident and your secret is safe. I've not told the other girls. CeCe had to work a bit longer today. She told me to give you this." says Aria as she hand Emily a piece of pink parchment with a message witten on it in CeCe's elegant handwriting.

Emily reads it. It says "Em, sorry that I won't be there right when you get home, but I promise to not take to long. We'll have a nice sweet romantic night once I'm done at work. I love you, baby Emily. Many sexy kisses from Cecilia Annabelle Drake."

"Em, have fun with your girl. I should be on my way now. I'm late for a meeting with Professor Donovan." says Aria as she grab her purse and leave.

2 hours later, CeCe get home.

"Hi, Em. I'm so fuckin' happy to see you, girl. I love you." says CeCe with joy.

"I'm super happy to see you too, babe." says a happy Emily.

Emily and CeCe kiss each other with passion.

"How's life at college?" says CeCe.

"It's mostly good, but lonely without you." says Emily.

"Life's slow here without you as well." says CeCe. "Though now that you're here, let's make the most of it. We can go into the bedroom now."

"Awww! That sounds like fun." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"I think so too, baby Em." says CeCe, all seductive and cute.

CeCe gently takes Emily by the hand and slowly lead her into the bathroom.

"Awwwwww!" says a happy Emily.

2 hours later.

"CeCe, you're so gentle and sweet with me. I love that." whisper Emily.

"That's because I know you love it and I want to please you, makin' ya happy so you feel safe and secure." whisper CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks so much, babe. I love you so much." says a very happy Emily.

"I love you very much as well, Emily. You're so cute and sensual." says CeCe.

"Really? That's so sweet." says a still very happy Emily with an adorable smile.

"Yes." says CeCe as she blush a bit.

"CeCe, I've been thinking...I'm not a kid anymore. Would it be okay if I were to...kinda move in with you?" says Emily.

"Yes, of course that would be okay." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you think so, babe." says a very happy Emily. "When can I move in?"

"This week if you want to." says CeCe, being very happy too.

"I'll talk to mom and dad. If things go great, I can move in on Friday." says Emily.

"Awesome!" says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"I look forward to having you here more often." says CeCe.

"That's amazing. You're so sweet." says Emily.

"Do you want some tea?" says CeCe.

"Sure, that would be nice." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Okay. Just stay here and be cozy while I go get us some tea." says CeCe.

CeCe leaves the room and return 15 minutes later with tea and cookies.

"Tea and cookies for me and my babe." says CeCe in a soft swwet tone.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily.

Emily drink some tea.

"How does it taste?" says CeCe.

"Yummy." says Emily.

The next day.

"Em, did you spend the night with that secret girl you love?" says Hanna when she meet up with Emily for lunch at the Grille.

"Yeah, me and my sexy girlfriend had a nice love-session last night. She's so sweet, cute, sexy and erotic and she's super smart. I love her so much." says Emily.

"If she's so awesome, why don't you tell us who she is?" says Hanna.

"I will once I feel comfortable to do so." says Emily.

"Me looks forward to that." says Hanna in a childish tone.

"I understand, but you have to wait." says Emily with a smile.

"Okay. Whoever this secret chick of yours is, she's gotta be very awesome, since you speak so highly of her." says Hanna.

"She's the best. Much much better than Paige or Maya was." says Emily.

"That's so cool. I'm happy for you, girl." says Hanna with a cute tone.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Emily.

"You're welcome, Em." says Hanna.

"How's things with you and Caleb?" says Emily.

"Good, I guess. He's been kinda absent from my life lately. It probably has something to do with what happened in Ravenswood. I wish he would talk to me about it so I could be there for him. Comfort him. Make him happy." says Hanna.

"Just let him take whatever time he needs, Han. I'm sure he'll open up to you once he feel ready for it." says Emily.

"I hope so. He's my man and I love him." says Hanna.

"I know." says Emily. "Oopps! Time's flying. I need to go and meet up with my girlfriend."

Emily grab her purse and run out to her car, climb in and drive to the park.

CeCe is already there, waiting for her.

"Hi, Em my cute babe." says CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Hi, babe." says Emily in a soft cute tone.

Emily notice the picnic basket in CeCe's right hand and the rolled up blanket under her left one.

"Awww! Picnic, so sweet. I love a nice picnic." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Me too. I know that I seem like a woman who only love luxury things, but I truly love a sweet picnic, especially if I get to have it with a sexy girl." says CeCe.

"Let's find a nice calm part of the park." says Emily.

"I know just the right place, baby Emily." says CeCe.

Emily follow CeCe to an empty part of the park.

It's a nice cute glade surrounded by flowers in many sweet colors.

"Awww! So cute. I didn't know this place existed." says Emily.

"Neither did I until a few months ago when Ali showed it to me." says CeCe.

"Oh, then this must be the special place where Ali used to take the boys she hooked up with back in the days." says Emily.

"It might be." says CeCe.

CeCe place the blanket on the grass and open up the basket and pull out a box of bacon-sandwiches, some fresh fruit and a bottle of white wine.

"Babe, how did you know that I love bacon-sandwiches?" says Emily in positive surprise.

"Your Facebook page." says CeCe.

"I forgot that I wrote that there." says Emily. "It's been months since I updated my Facebook account."

Emily and CeCe sit down on the soft blanket.

"Okay. Here's a sandwich." says CeCe as she gives a sandwich to Emily.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"Some wine?" says CeCe.

"I wish I could, but I drove here and I don't want the cops to get me for doing some drunk and drive stuff or something." says Emily.

"Okay. We'll save the wine for another time." says CeCe.

"Yeah, like Friday when I move in." says Emily.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

On Friday morning.

"Hi, babe." says Emily as she enter CeCe's apartment.

Emily has a couple huge suitcases with her.

"Oh yeah, moving in day huh?" says CeCe with a seductive smile.

"Yes and there's a few more bags down in my car." says Emily.

"Let me help you with those, lil' Em." says CeCe.

20 minutes later, all of Emily's things are up in the apartment.

"I hope there's space for my things." says Emily.

"There is, trust me." says CeCe as she gives Emily a kiss.

"Cool. Will I get my own bedroom or do we share a bed...?" says Emily.

"This apartment only has a single bedroom, but I don't mind having a cute babe in my bed every night and I'm sure you won't mind sleeping in the same bed as me." says CeCe.

"Awww! Okay." says Emily.

"Let's put your clothes in the closet." says CeCe. "I'll help you."

"Thanks." says a happy Emily.

Emily and CeCe put Emily's clothes into CeCe's huge closet.

"You have two Rosewood Sharks jackets?" says CeCe when she notice 2 of those among Emily's clothes.

"Yeah, one them is a standard jacket and the other one has team captain insignias and senior year stripes as well as a name-tag on the left breat pocket, somethin that was introduced in my last year of high school." says Emily.

"Oh, didn't notice the jackets were different, but now I see that they are." says CeCe. "By the way...where's your Stanford Cardinal jacket?"

"Still at my parents' house. It had to be cleaned, but mom said she'd stop by with it and a few other things later." says Emily.

2 and a half hours later.

"Hi, Emily." says Emily's mom as she enter CeCe's apartment.

"Hi, mom." says Emily with a smile.

"I brought your jacket and your swim-suits as well as your laptop." says Emily's mom.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"No problem. I shall be on my way now and leave you ladies in privacy." says Emily's mom as she leave.

"This is the Stanford jacket." says Emily as she put on her Stanford Cardinal swim-team captain jacket.

It is made of high quality leather and has the Stanford sports-colors red and white with black captain stripes on the cuffs and a gold-colored Stanford Cardinal swim-team patch on the left sleeve and Emily Fields embroidered with silver thread across the back.

"Awww! You look beautiful in your jacket, Em." says CeCe.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"You're welcome." says CeCe as she is about to hug Emily.

"Yo, don't wrinkle the leather..." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Sorry." says CeCe with an adorable smile.

"Now you can hug me, babe." says Emily as she take off her jacket.

"Yeah." says CeCe as she gives Emily a hug.

"CeCe, what's in the room next to your bedroom? I've never been in there." says Emily.

"That's my computer-room. Sorry for not telling you. I just forgot. Wanna go in there?" says CeCe.

"Yeah. Can I have laptop in that room too?" says Emily.

"Sure ya can, babe. My things are your things." says CeCe.

Emily follow CeCe into the computer-room.

Emily gasp in slight surprise when she sees the advanced set-up CeCe has in there.

There's 2 laptops with a big external hard-drive linked up to them, an HD web-cam hooked up to one of the laptops and a big laser-printer and another device that Emily has no idea what it is.

"Here, put your laptop here on this table." says CeCe as she show Emily where to place her laptop. "I can hook it up to the internet for you. I have super high-speed internet here so any site you wanna use will run smooth like soft lemonade."

"That's great. Not to be rude, but why do you have all this fancy computer equipment...?" says Emily.

"It's what's left over from when I was -A." says CeCe.

"Oh, right. I should have known." says Emily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, baby." says CeCe.

"CeCe, you didn't upset me. I love you and I know that you're not -A anymore." says Emily as she gives CeCe a kiss.

"Awww, Em my love! Thanks. I'm glad you trust and love me." says a very happy CeCe.

"I will always trust and love you, CeCe my beautiful girlfriend." says Emily with a bright cute smile.

"Thanks, Emily." says CeCe.

CeCe smile as she hooks up Emily's laptop to the advanced internet connection.

"So, now you have what might be the fastest internet in the entire US." says CeCe.

"Wow! Cool." says Emily with joy.

"Yeah." says CeCe. "I need to pee. See ya in a few."

"Sure, CeCe." says Emily.

CeCe leave the room and Emily switch on her laptop and log onto her Facebook account and updates her relationship status from '100 % single' to 'having a hot girlfriend'.

Just a few seconds later, she get a PM from Hanna. It says "So you're finally going half-public about this chick you date? Nice! Hug from Hanna-Boo. TTYS."

Emily sends a response that says "Yeah, I am. I hope your day is great too. TTYS from Em."

"Who's messaged you?" says CeCe as she enter the room.

"Hanna." says Emily.

"Okay." says CeCe.

CeCe take a seat next to Emily.

"Babe, I wanna go fully public about us now." says Emily.

"Nice. I'm okay with that." says CeCe.

"Okay. Amazing." says Emily as she sends a message to Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Alison. She sends all of them the same message and it says "Hi, it's Emily. I wanna reveal who my girlfriend is. It's CeCe Drake."

Each on of Emily's friends send a response. The one from Aria says "Hi, Em. That's wonderful. I'm happy for you."

The one from Spencer says "Hi, Em. You and CeCe? Really? Well, if you ladies are happy together, you have my blessing."

The one from Hanna says "Hi, Em. Cool. CeCe is a sexy blonde and she can teach you to let your hair down and have some erotic fun. I'm totally happy for you, girl."

The one from Alison says "Hi, Em. Really? Are you dating CeCe? That's cool. She'll be good for you. Have fun."

"I'm glad that Ali and your other friends are okay with the fact that you and I are dating." says CeCe.

"Me too." says Emily.

"What do you want for dinner?" says CeCe.

"Pancakes and maple syrup." says Emily. "Yeah, I know, I'm freaking damn Canada-kid."

"No worry, babe. It's cute. I will make us pancakes with sweet maple syrup. Almost as sweet as you." says CeCe.

"Thanks, CeCe." says Emily.

"You're welcome, baby Emily." says CeCe.

CeCe leave the room while Emily watch some Youtube videos.

50 minutes later, dinner is ready.

Emily and CeCe eat their dinner in bed while watching TV.

"Mmm, so yummy." says Emily.

"I'm glad yu think so, baby Emily my love." says CeCe.

"Who taught you how to cook?" says Emily.

"My aunt Laura." says CeCe.

"Okay. I'd like to meet her some day." says Emily.

"She's dead..." says CeCe in a sad tone.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't know." says Emily.

"It's okay. She died when I was 14 years old." says CeCe.

"I understand." says Emily.

15 minutes later.

"Let's switch channel. I think American Idol is on." says Emily as she grab the remote and change channels.

American Idol show up on the screen.

"You were right." says CeCe.

"Yeah. I hope Michael Crow goes on to the finals." says Emily.

"I hope he does, along with Lana Doversen or Tyra Stone." says CeCe.

The next day when she wake up and look around, Emily at first forget where she is, but when she sees CeCe sleeping next her, she remember that she now live with CeCe.

Emily goes up from bed, making sure not to wake CeCe.

Emily goes into the kitchen and grab herself a cup of warm black coffee and a nice bacon-sandwich.

She sit down by the table and starts to eat.

"Mmm, yummy..." mumbles Emily with a smile.

40 minutes later, CeCe enter the kitchen.

"Mornin' to ya, sexy girl." says CeCe.

"Oh my gosh!" says Emily who suddenly remember that she's naked.

"Relax, baby. I love seeing you all natural." says CeCe.

"Thanks, CeCe. I won't put on a bathrobe then." says Emily.

"Good." says CeCe who's almost naked too. She only wear black G-string and nothing more. Not even a bra.

"Did you get a good sleep?" says Emily.

"Yeah, slept like a little child. I've not had such a good sleep in years." says CeCe. "And I think I know why."

"Why? Tell me, please." says Emily.

"Because you were in bed with me, babe." says CeCe. "It helps me feel happy and relaxed."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same about you." says Emily.

"That's good. Will you be able to entertain yourself for a few hours today? I have a meeting in Brookhaven later." says CeCe.

"Sure I will, babe." says Emily.

"Awesome. I promise I'll try to go through the meeting as fast as I can, baby Emily. You should not be alone too much, sweetie." says CeCe.

"So sweet that you care about me a lot." says Emily.

"Of course I do, Em. I love you." says CeCe.

Later while CeCe is at the meeting in Brookhaven, Emily play some old video games on her laptop.

Suddenly she get an e-mail from Hanna. It says "Girl-dinner tonight at la Grille. Hope to see you and CeCe there. TTYS from Han Marin."

Emily sends a response that says "Hi, Hanna. I think we can be there tonight, unless CeCe has other plans for her and me, but I don't think she does so we'll probably show up. Glory from Emily."


	3. Chapter 3

10 hours later, Emily and CeCe step out of Emily's car outside the Grille.

The 2 women enter the Grille, holding hands with bright smiles on their faces.

"Awww! So damn cute, Em and CeCe. Totally adorable." says Hanna when she sees Emily and CeCe.

"Calm down, Hanna. I'm sure that Em and her girlfriend doesn't want the attention of the entire restaurant on them tonight." says Spencer in a mature serious tone.

"Hi, Emily. I'm pleased to see you and your new love interest here for our special girl-dinner." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Em, I'm glad you and CeCe has found each other. You ladies will be so sweet together. Em, being with the amazing CeCe will be good for you, for sure." says Alison.

Em and CeCe take their seats by the table.

"Mr Duero, we're ready to order now." says Spencer as she signal for a waiter to come up to their table to take their orders.

"What would the ladies like tonight?" says the waiter, apparently with the last name Duero, suggesting he might be French or part French.

"The luxury bouillabaisse, please. And a bottle of red wine, a 1783, if you have one. Thanks you." says Spencer.

"Does all of you want the bouillabaisse?" says the waiter.

"Yes, we do...right, girls?" says Spencer.

Aria, Hanna, Alison, Emily and CeCe smile and nod in agreement.

"Yes, we all want the bouillabaisse." says Spencer.

"I understand. That's truly a good choice, Miss Hastings." says the waiter.

"Thanks. How much?" says Spencer.

"265 dollars." says the waiter.

Spencer pay for the dinner.

The waiter leave and return 10 minutes later with the food and the wine.

"Miss Hastings, I'm sorry. Our wine collection didn't include a 1783 so I got you an 1846 instead. Not nearly as wonderful, I know, but it is the best we have." says the waiter.

"Don't worry about it, Mr Duero. My friends and I are more than okay with an 1846." says Spencer.

"I'm glad you feel that way. May the God bless you, Miss Hastings. Enjoy." says the waiter before he leave.

"Let's eat. I'm so fuckin' hungry." says Hanna.

CeCe giggle a bit when she hear Hanna say that.

The girls starts to eat.

"Mmm, this taste very nice." says Aria.

"Yes, it truly does taste wonderful." says CeCe.

"Yeah, so fuckin' yummy." says Hanna.

"Hanna, don't use such words." says Emily.

"Sorry, Em..." says Hanna.

"CeCe, do you really have feelings for Emily?" says Alison.

"Yeah, she's the one for me. I can feel that she is, Ali. I totally love her." says CeCe.

"That's awesome. I'm glad you're not taking advantage of sweet Em." says Alison.

"I'd never take advantage of Emily." says CeCe.

"I'm happy that you love her so much." says Alison.

"Ali, thanks for you support." says CeCe.

"Anytime, girl. Anytime." says Alison.

"Em, is CeCe the one for you?" says Hanna.

"Yes. She's my true love." says Emily.

"Awwww!" says Alison. "Em and CeCe, you chicks are such an adorable erotic couple. Perfect together."

"Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you support my relationship with Emily." says CeCe.

"I will always support it 'cause it's such a cute relationship. Cute like a plush animal." says Alison.

"Plush animals are so nice." says Hanna.

"Hanna used to walk around with a pink plush rabbit all the time when she was a lil' kid. It was adorable." says Aria.

"Han, what happened to that bunny?" says Emily.

"I still have it. It's in a box in the back of my closet." says Hanna.

"Cute." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Han, why do you still keep that bunny?" says Alison.

"C'mon, Ali, it's nothing wrong about that. I still have the plush dog my mom gave me when I turned seven." says CeCe.

"I don't think it's wrong. I just wanted to know." says Alison.

"I keep it as a memory of adorable childhood-days." says Hanna.

"That's nice." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

The next day, the sunshine wake Emily up early.

She get up without making any sounds so she don't wake up CeCe.

Emily put on panties and a t-shirt and then goes into the kitchen and makes herself a nice bacon-sandwich.

"Mmm, last night was awesome. First dinner with all the girls and then a wonderful love-session with CeCe. No girl can ask for more." mumbles a very happy Emily.

20 minutes later, CeCe enter the kitchen.

CeCe wear a bathrobe.

"Mornin' there, baby." says CeCe with a smile.

"Goodmorning." says Emily as she smile too.

"You're so sweet." says CeCe.

"Thanks, so are you." says Emily.

"I am? Cute!" says CeCe.

"Yeah, you're cute." says Emily.

CeCe makes herself a fruit-sandwich.

"Did you have a good sleep?" says Emily.

"Yeah, very much so, babe. I was dreaming about you." says CeCe.

"Awww! That's so nice." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I don't have to work today so I was thinking that we could cuddle up on the couch and watch anime and eat candy for a few hours." says CeCe.

"That sounds very good. We can do that later, after lunch." says Emily.

"Okay." says CeCe with a cute smile.

Sudddenly a cell phone beeps. It's Emily's phone. She just recieved a txt-message.

Emily reads it aloud so CeCe can hear too. It says "Hi, Emily. You need to return to college today. I can't tell you why over a txt, but I will tell you when you get here. Love from Professor Mariah Jackson."

"Who's Professor Mariah Jackson?" says CeCe.

"She's my marine biology teacher, but it's weird. She doesn't usually contact me via txt. I didn't think she knew my personal phone number." says Emily.

"Oh..." says CeCe.

"I guess I have to go and see what she wants. Sorry. I wanted to do what you talked about, watching anime and eating candy and all, but I can't really ignore this." says Emily.

"I understand." says CeCe in a sad tone.

"I'm glad you do, babe." says Emily.

25 minutes later, Emily is in her car on the way back to Stanford.

"I wonder what Professor Jackson wants..." says Emily.

When she finally arrive at Stanford, Emily enter Professor Mariah Jackson's office.

"My top-student, Emily Fields. What gives me the honor? I thought this was your week off from school." says Professor Jackson with a sweet smile.

"Professor, you sent me a txt, asking me to return here in a matter of what I thought was very important." says Emily.

"I've not sent any txt-messages to you. Here at Stanford we respect our students' privacy. I could not have sent any txt to you because I don't have yur phone number." says Professor Jackson.

"Oh..." says Emily. "This is not from you?"

Emily show Professor Jackson the txt-message.

"I did not send you that, Emily. That sender's number isn't mine." says Professor Jackson.

"Then who sent it...?" says Emily.

"I don't know." says Professor Jackson.

Emily and Professor Jackson don't see the person in black hoodie who watch them from outside the window.

"Emily, you can go back home. I'll see you next week." says Professor Jackson.

"Thanks, professor." says Emily.

Emily goes back out to her car.

Suddenly she get a txt. She smile, thinking it's from CeCe, but it's not. It says "Little Emily, was it fun driving out here unnecessarily? I'm watching you right now. Never shall you feel safe. -A."

Emily get into her car and drive back to Rosewood.

When she get home, Emily walk straight up to CeCe and says "Didn't you stop being -A...?"

"Em, of course I did. -A doesn't exist anymore. Why do you ask?" says CeCe.

"It was -A who tricked me to go back to Stanford. I got this txt." says Emily as she pull out her phone an show CeCe the txt from -A.

"Em, that txt is not from me. Honestly. I didn't send it." says CeCe in a sweet soft tone, looking right into Emily's eyes so Emily will know that she's telling the truth.

"I trust you." says Emily with an adorable smile. "If it wasn't you, who did...?"

"I have no idea." says CeCe.

"I know, but someone must have done it." says Emily.

2 hours later.

Emily meet up with Hanna, Aria, Alison and Spencer.

"Guys, -A is back. Look at this." says Emily as she show her friends the txt from -A.

"This is impossible. CeCe is not evil anymore. The A team disbanded over a year ago when CeCe turned herself in and was sent to Radley and the other team-members are still in jail." says Spencer.

"I agree with Spencer. CeCe was released shortly after she turned herself in, after Doctor Sullivan comfirmed that there's nothing wrong with CeCe's mind." says Aria. "-A is supposed to be gone forever."

At the same time, a woman wearing a red coat walk along the street in Ravenwood.

"The little liars will die." mumbles she with an evil smile.

The next day.

CeCe actually wake up before Emily.

Emily is still asleep with a cute smile on her face, apparently having a nice dream.

CeCe walk into the kitchen and makes herself a fruit sandwich and a cup of tea.

She then take that with her to the computer-room, having her breakfast while she scroll through incoming tweets in her Twitter page.

One is from Alison, it says "Morning to ya, CeCe. Did you and Em do it last night?"

CeCe post a reply that says "Yes, we did. It was wonderful."

Just a few minutes later, a reply from Alison pop up. It says "Nice! You ladies are adorable together. Say hi to Em from me."

CeCe goes back to the bedroom and put on her clothes.

"CeCe, goodmorning!" says Emily as she sit up in bed.

"Mornin' there, baby Emily!" says CeCe. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. I had a very cute little dream." says Emily.

"Awwww!" says CeCe.

"Please get me breakfast in bed." says Emily.

"I can do that. Stay here and be cozy and I'll go get some breakfast for ya, babe." says CeCe as she leave the room.

"Here ya go, Em. Orange-juice, a pair of bacon-sandwiches and black coffee." says CeCe, when she return 15 minutes later with Emily's breakfast.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says a happy Emily.

CeCe reads the newpaper while Emily eat breakfast.

"Does it taste nice?" says CeCe.

"Yes, very nice." says Emily.

Emily's phone beeps.

Emily grab it and answer.

"Emily here."

"Hi, Em. This is Spencer."

"Oh...hi, Spence. Are there any problems?"

"I've tracked the number from which the new -A had sent you txt-messages and it's registered to a Nicki Morris in Ravenswood."

"No one I'm familiar with. Never heard that name before."

"Neither have I, but she's probably the person who sent you the txt-messages."

"I guess, but why would she? We don't even know her. Every other -A has been someone we've known in one way or another, but this Nicki is an unknown so I don't see any reason for her to torture us."

"Your logic is clear as crystal. I'll do some research and see what I can find out about her and if and or when I find anything of value I let you know."

"Okay. Bye."

Emily ends the phone-call.

"Who was that?" says CeCe.

"It was Spencer." says Emily. "She had found out who own the phone that the new A-messages were sent from."

"And that person is?" says CeCe.

"Nicki Morris." says Emily.

"I don't know who that is." says CeCe.

"Neither do I, actually." says Emily. "We might find out soon though."

"I'm afraid that's true. Oh, damn...! Hoe fuckin' stupid am I today? We can use my advanced computer set-up to track Nicki. New -A, get ready to see if you're smarter than old -A." says CeCe.

CeCe and Emily goes into the computer-room.

CeCe switch on both her laptops and use a combo of 2 different phone location tracking sites to try to find out exactly where Nicki Morris is at the time.

"Let's se what we can find." says CeCe as she type in Nicki Morris' phone number into the tracking system.

"Can you find her?" says Emily.

"I hope so. The system is auto-searching using standard settings." says CeCe. "If that doesn't work we might need to swtich over to advanced settings instead, but we probably don't need to."

"You're really good at this, babe. So awesome." says Emily.

"Thanks. I had to learn this back when I first decided to become -A so I could keep track of you, Ali and the other girls." says CeCe.

"I understand." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Yeah. Okay...her location seems to be a house on Blackshire Street in Ravenswood. That's probably her home." says CeCe.

"Yeah, probably." says Emily.

The next day.

"CeCe, you're so sexy." says Emily as she place a hand CeCe's left knee.

"Thanks, babe. So are you." says CeCe with a seductive smile.

"Awwww! Talking about sweet." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Cute." says CeCe.

"I almost forgot. This package arrived for you while you were at work." says Emily as she hands over a medium-sized FedEx box to CeCe.

"Oh, I know what this is." says CeCe as she open the box. "Yeah, I was right."

In the box is a purple satin dress.

"I didn't know purple is your color." says Emily.

"It's not. I bought this dress as a gift for you, babe. Just to show you how important you are to me and such." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thank you." says Emily.

Emily try on her new dress and it fit her super perfect.

"You look cute in your new dress, Emily my love." says CeCe with a cute smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Awwww! Thanks, babe." says a happy Emily. "I love this dress. The fabric is so smooth and soft."

"I'm glad you love it, Em." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"CeCe, you always know how to make me happy." says Emily.

"I do my best to always make you feel good." says CeCe.

"That's awesome. I love you." says Emily.

The next day.

Hanna eat lunch when she suddenly get a txt. It says "Hanna, ya lil' loser. Just because you're not fat anymore doesn't mean you've become cool. Go eat some poop. -A."

Hanna starts to cry.

At the same time, Aria is in her car on the way to Philly when she get a txt too. It says "Aria, where are you going? Looking for easy sex on the side? Ezra wouldn't be very happy if he knew. Don't screw up what you have, baby. -A."

"Damn!" says Aria in anger as she throw her phone onto the backseat.

25 minutes later, Emily get a txt. It says "Em, why do you date CeCe. She doesn't really love you, she's just using you. Look for a woman your own age. -A."

Emily starts to cry.

CeCe enter the room and starts to comfort her.

"So, so, so, baby Em, you don't have to worry. I love you no matter what. The new -A is just trying to make you feel weak." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks for being here for me, babe. I know you love me." whisper Emily through her tears.

At the same time, Alison get a txt. It says "Ali, do you honestly think that your friends Em and CeCe are a perfect couple? They are so not. Do what you do best and break them up for me. -A."

"Em and CeCe are made for each other." says Alison.

Later that day, Spencer get a txt too. It says "Spencer, you may be smart, but I'm even smarter. You can never stop me. -A."

Spencer simply put her phone away after reading the txt.

The next day.

"Emily. Do you wanna go to the beach?" says CeCe.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." says Emily.

"Okay. I have a few things to do at work so be ready to go to the beach...let's say like...2 hours from now." says CeCe.

"Maybe I can help you at work so it will go faster." says Emily.

"Awwww! Thanks, but it's better if I do it myself 'cause I know how this stuff is done." says CeCe.

"Okay. See you in 2 hours, babe." says Emily.

"Of course, baby Em." says CeCe with a sexy smile as she head to work.

Emily goes into the computer room and swithc on her laptop.

She log onto her twitter account and send out a tweet to Ali, Han, Aria and Spencer that says "Going to the beach with CeCe later. I hope it will be fun."

"Awww!" says Emily.

Suddenly a tweet from -A pop up on the screen. It says "The vulture's circle, Em. Don't let your guard down, sweetie. -A."

Emily show her strength by not crying. Instead she reply to -A's tweet.

Emily's reply says "The vultures eat the dead and I'm far from dead yet. I'm not afraid of you."

Only 20 seconds later, a reply from -A pop up. It says "Death's closer than you know, baby. Respect me. I'm much more dangerous than you think. -A."

Emily log out from Twitter.

"Damn freakin' -A...!" mumbles Emily.

At the same time in Ravenswood.

"I want a glass of vodka, please." says a woman as she walk into a bar named the Black Heart.

The woman is wearing a black hoodie.

"Alright, just a moment." says the bartender.

"Good. Here's 20 dollars." says the woman as she pull out a 20 $ bill.

As she put away her wallet, some blonde hair fall out from inside her black hood.

"Blondie, here's your drink." says the bartender as he hands the woman a glass of vodka.

"Don't call me blondie, ya fuck! My name's Nelly." says the woman in anger.

"Sorry." says the bartender.

At the same time in CeCe and Emily's apartment.

"Em, what do you want for dinner?" says CeCe.

"Chill, babe. Today's my turn to cook." says Emily. "And what I'm gonna cook for you will be a surprise."

"Mmm, nice." says CeCe with a seductive smile.

Emily walk into the kitchen, close the door, lock it and then starts cooking dinner.

"Hmm, I wonder what Em's gonna cook for me. It's probably something sweet and yummy." says CeCe.

At the same time, Aria arrive in Philly. Suddenly her phone beeps, telling her just got a new txt.

It says "Aria, you can run, but you fucking damn can't hide. I track every step you take, every move you make. Every breath you take. -A."

At same time, Hanna also get a txt.

It says "Hanna-Boo, are you happy? Oh, not for long. Soon you'll be crying more than you did when you were hefty as fuck. -A."

2 hours later, Alison get a txt.

It says "Alison, you and I share a common past, sort of. Join my side and let's bring those stupid liars to their knees. Together we can rule Rosewood. I as queen, you as my 5 star officer. What ya say? -A."

"Never." says Alison as she turn off her phone.

Later, at the beach.

CeCe and Emily sit on a blue blanket on the beach, drinking nice cold lemon-flavored ice tea.

"Awww, such a sweet day!" says a happy Emily.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." says CeCe, being happy too.

Emily wear a purple bikini and CeCe wear a black bikini.

"Wanna go for a swim?" says Emily.

"Sure, as long as it's a casual swim. I don't wanna race the captain of the Stanford cardinal swim-team." says CeCe.

"Of course. And here I'm no team captain. Here I'm just Emily, the girl you love." says Emily.

"Then I do wanna swim with you, babe." says CeCe.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily.

Emily and CeCe run towards the water and dive in.

The water feels perfect against their skin.

"Em, you look so beautiful when you swim." says CeCe.

"You too, babe." says Emily.

"Thanks, sweetie." says CeCe.

"You're welcome." says Emily.

The next day.

"How was beach time yesterday with CeCe?" says Alison.

"It was amazing." says Emily.

"I'm sure it was, Em. CeCe is one of a kind." says Alison.

"Yeah, she is." says Emily.

"You're lucky. CeCe is the most sexy woman in Rosewood." says Alison.

"Mmm, sexy..." mumbles Emily.

"Awww, Em!" says Alison.

Alison gives Emily a hug.

"Ali, you're so cool." says Emily.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali. You really are cool." says Emily.

"Okay. Now go to CeCe and spend time with her." says Alison.

"Yeah, good idea. See you. Bye." says Emily.

Emily leave Alison's room.

25 minutes later, Emily is home in CeCe's and her apartment.

"Em, welcome home." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"How's Ali doing today?" says CeCe.

"She seemed happy and she support th fact that you and I are dating." says Emily.

"I'm glad she does, but it's not really a surprise. Ali has become a wise understanding woman the past couple years." says CeCe.

"Yeah, she's matured a lot." says Emily.

"And so have you." says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"You and all of Alison's friends, even Hanna, has matured." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Emily's phone suddenly beeps to tell her she just got a new txt.

It says "Don't feel too safe, Emily. I intend to destroy your relationship with CeCe. -A."

"Em, not worry. As long as I'm around no one will even break a hair on your head. I'll protect you from all danger." says CeCe.

"Awww! Thanks, CeCe. You're so sweet." says Emily.

"I'm trying to be. It's a bit hard to be sweet when you've lived the kind of life that I have where I've been forced be so strict and badass all the time." says CeCe.

"I understand." says Emily.

"You must really love me and trust me since my past doesn't scare you away." says CeCe.

"I do love and trust you 'cause I know that you're super-nice these days." says Emily. "Your evil days are long gone, babe. I trust you so much in every way possible."

"And I trust and love you as well, Emily my love." says CeCe.

"Awww! So sweet. I hope Ali speaks highly of me when she hang out with you." says Emily.

"Don't worry. Ali praise you very high." says CeCe. "She's never said a single bad word about you as far as I've heard."

"And she speak totally high of you too. She use words like 'awesome' and 'perfect' when she describe you, babe." says Emily.

"Awww! So sweet." says CeCe.

"Want some tea?" says Emily.

"Yes, thank you. Some ice tea would be nice." says CeCe.

"Alright, some orange-flavored ice tea, coming right up." says Emily.

Emily head into the kitchen and return 15 minutes later with ice tea for CeCe and herself.

"Here...ice tea." says Emily.

"Awww! So adorable." says CeCe with a sweet cute smile.

Suddenly someone knock on the door to the apartment.

CeCe opens the door and smile when she sees that it's just Alison.

"Ali, hi. Welcome in." says CeCe.

"Hi, CeCe." says Alison and then says "Oh, hi, Em." when she sees that Emily is there.

"Ali, seems like I didn't tell you. I live here now." says Emily.

"That explains why the window to your bedroom was covered with a sheet of wood when I went by the Fields house earlier." says Alison.

"Ali, is it weird that CeCe and I live together?" says Emily.

"No, Em. It's cute." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"CeCe, have you showed Em your cool computer room?" says Alison.

"Yes, I have." says CeCe.

"Em, do you plan to marry CeCe?" says Alison.

"We've not talked about that." says Emily.

"CeCe could wear her mom's old wedding-dress. I know she still have it." says Alison.

"That's true. Mom's wedding-dress is in the back of my closet." says CeCe.

"You'd probably look sexy in it." says Emily.

"Not really. It's a very old-fashioned dress. I would prefer something more modern." says CeCe.

"I think old-school and vintage clothing is sexy." says Emily.

"Really? That's wonderful." says CeCe.

"Awww! Adorable." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily and CeCe.

"You're welcome, ladies." says Alison.

The 3 women giggle and blush.

"Ali, you're so funny." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Alison.

"Ali, do you want some raspberry-tea?" says CeCe.

"No, thanks. Not today." says Alison.

"Okay." says CeCe.

The next day when she get back home to rosewood, Aria get a txt.

It says "Aria, did you find any easy sex in Philly? I hope so. -A."

15 minutes later, Hanna get a txt.

It says "Hanna, are you going fat again? I hope so. -A."

"No! Never gonna be Hefty Hanna again." says Hanna.

45 minutes later, Spencer get a txt too.

It says "Spencer, do you still think you are awesome? I am awesome and you're crap. Go suck dick. -A."

At the same time, Alison also get a txt.

It says "Ali, why don't you wanna help me? I thought you wanted power and money. Let's join forces and take down Han, Aria, Spence and Em. Together we can make them cry in pain. I love see them sad and in pain. It's so fuckin' adorable. -A."

The next day.

"Em, how often do you and CeCe do it...?" says Hanna.

"That's private." says Emily.

"Ah, too bad..." says Hanna.

"Hanna, c'mon! Don't dig into other people's love-life." says Emily.

"I don't dig into anything." says Hanna.

"Yes you do, Han." says Emily.

"No, I do not." says Hanna.

"Okay. Forget about it." says Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's phone suddenly beeps, telling her she's got a new txt.

It says "Emily. Are you feeling weak? I hope you do, girl. Don't let your guard down because if you, I will kill you. -A."

Emily show the txt to Hanna.

20 seconds later, Hanna also get a txt.

It says "Hanna, how much weight have you put on since yesterday? I look forward to seeing you all fat and stupid again like you were in the past. You will never be sexy for real. No man can ever love you, sweetie. -A."

Hanna show Emily the txt.

The next day.

"Em, what's it like to live with CeCe?" says Alison.

"It's amazing and my parents support it so no problems at all." says Emily.

"That's cool and you girls have my support too." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. Nice that you accept me and CeCe as a couple." says Emily.

"CeCe and you are adorable together. I totally accept it. I like that you ladies are dating. It's very cute." says Alison.

"Really? Thanks, Ali. I like that you are so understanding." says Emily.

"It's all thanks to you and Spencer. Both of you helped me mature." says Alison.

"I think it's actually CeCe who's responsible for much of your maturity." says Emily.

"Could be true. She's taught me a lot of her amazing skills. I hope I'll be like her a few years from now. CeCe is a woman of many magnificent talents." says Alison.

"You already are very much like her." says Emily. "You could be sisters."

"Yeah, but we're not. She's a Drake and I'm a DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"I know that, but you are still very similar." says Emily.

"That's very nice. I'm glad you think I'm similar to CeCe." says Alison.

"CeCe could totally be your big sister. You girls are soooo much alike." says Emily with a cute smile.

"She's kinda been like a big sister to me over the years. CeCe has taught me much more cool things than Jason has ever done." says Alison. "Jason's never been much of a sibling. He's just been drinking and smoking and hooking up with underage chicks."

"Where is Jason these days? Not that it matters, but anyway." says Emily.

"He moved to his slut Phoebe in Philly last year. Kinda nice to get rid of him finally." says Alison.

"I understand." says Emily.

"Yeah. You're lucky to be CeCe's girlfriend." says Alison.

"I really love her." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"I know and she seem to really love you as well." says Alison.

The next day.

"Em, congrats on movin' in with CeCe. I'm happy for ya." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"I hope living together is working out really good." says Aria.

"It does. No problems at all." says Emily.

"Awww! That's sweet." says Aria.

"How's thing going for you and Ezra?" says Emily.

"Very good, actually. He's asked me to marry him. Not right now, but once I'm done with college." says Aria.

"Okay." says Emily.

"See you later." says Aria as she stand up and walk out from the Brew.

Emily drink some of her coffee.

"Oh, did Aria leave already?" says CeCe when she return from the bathroom.

"Yeah, but that's okay. More time for us to love each other." says Emily as she lean across the table and gives CeCe a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, you smell so sexy." whisper CeCe with a sensual smile.

"Thanks, and so do you, babe." whisper Emily in a soft tone.

"Do I really? Nice." whisper CeCe.

"I think you know just how sexy you smell." says Emily.

"I guess..." says CeCe.

"Awww!" says Emily.

"CeCe, are you dating loser Emily?" says Noel Khan as he walk up to the table.

"Noel, back away! Emily's not a loser. She's amazing and you're not my friend anymore. Ali told me what you did to her so leave me alone." says CeCe.

"Fine! Bye." says Noel as he walk away.

"Thanks for defending me, babe." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Anything for my super cute Em. I'd fight against a wild wolf for you, baby." says CeCe.

"Awww! You're so taugh and cool." says Emily. "And soooo sexy."

"Thanks, sweetie Emily." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Babe, I love you very much." says Emily.

"Let's go home and...ya know...get cozy." says CeCe.

"Yay! Sound cute." says a very happy Emily.

4 days later.

"So, babe, time for you to head back to college huh?" says CeCe.

"Yes, unfortunately..." says Emily. "I wish I could stay here in Rosewood with you."

"I wish that as well, baby." says CeCe.

"I'll see you again for christmas break. Or maybe earlier if I can get a couple extra days off before that." says Emily.

"Okay. Have fun at Stanford." says CeCe.

CeCe gives Emily a kiss.

Emily put the bags in her car, climb in and drive away.

CeCe cry a bit as she sees Emily's car drive away down the road.

"Em, it will be empty here without you..." says CeCe.

When she arrive at Stanford, Emily is greeted by Lana.

"Hi, Em." says Lana. "Did you fun with your girlfriend...?"

"Hi, Lana." says Emily. "Yes, me and CeCe had a great time."

"Good that you made it here in time." says Lana. "I heard that coach want to see you about an hour from now."

"Why?" says Emily.

"I've no idea, Em." says Lana.

An hour later.

Emily enter Coach Wendy Remmington's office.

"You wanted to see me, coach. Is something wrong?" says Emily.

"Not really. It's just that I to take a month off so I wanted to ask if you'd like to be the acting coach while I'm not here. You're the best girl on the team so I decided to ask you first." says Coach Remmington.

"It would be an honor to replace you, coach. I'll do it." says Emily.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you, Miss Fields." says Coach Remmington.

"Always, coach. I'm ready to work hard fo our team whenever I need to." says Emily.

"I glad to hear that, Emily. You're without a doubt the very backbone, core and power behind our team. Thanks to you, our team is better than it's been since 1974." says Coach Remmington.

"That's high praise." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"You deserve it. After you graduate I think we should have you try out for the US Olympic team." says Coach Remmington. "It's rare to find a swimmer with your magnificent natural talent."

"Awwww! So much high praise." says Emily.

"Monday morning class will be your first time as my replacement, Emily." says Coach Remmington.

"Okay. I understand." says Emily.

"Perfect. That would be all for now." says Coach Remmington.

Emily smile, nod and then leave the room.

The next day.

"Okay. In here's the lesson-plan and all other info. you might need." says Coach Remmington as she hands Emily a red binder that says "Stanford Cardinal - Swimming Regulations." on it.

"Thanks, coach." says Emily.

"I know you'll do well, Miss Fields." says Coach Remmington.

"I hope you're right..." says Emily.

"Don't worry. You are my star student." says Coach Remmington.

"Swimming comes very easy to me. It's my passion." says Emily.

20 minutes later.

Emily's phone beeps, teling her she just recieved a new txt.

She get a bit scared, thinking it might be from -A, but it's not.

It's from CeCe and it says "Hi, Em. How's it going? Love from CeCe."

Emily sends a response that says "Hi, CeCe. It's all good here. I miss you a lot. Love you babe. Love and glory from Emily."

The next day.

"Em, I heard from Belle that you're gonna be taking over for coach while she's gone." says Lana.

"Yeah, it's true. Coach made me her replacement during her time off. I hope I won't mess up." says Emily.

"You will not mess up. You're amazing and very cool." says Lana.

"Thanks, Lana. You're pretty cool as well." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily." says Lana. "Who's team captain if you're acting coach?"

"I guess that title will belong to you 'cause you're the second best swimmer on the team after me." says Emily.

"Okay. That's so cool." says Lana.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Suddenly someone enter the room.

Emily jump up from her seat, afraid that it might be -A, but it's only Coach Remmington.

"Hi, coach." says Lana. "I was thinking...since Em will be acting coach while you're gone, I will be team captain, right?"

"Yes, but only while Emily is my replacement." says Coach Remmington.

"Of course." says Lana.

"Emily, you'll need this. I almost forgot to give it to you." says Coach Remmington as she give Emily a key to the coach's office.

"Thanks, coach." says Emily.

"You're welcome, Miss Fields." says Coach Remmington.

"Okay." says Emily.

Coach Remmington leave the room.

"Okay...this goes here." says Emily as she attach the key to her necklace.

"So you don't lose it." says Lana.

"Yeah, exactly." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

On Monday morning as thr first sunshine hit Emily's face, she wake up. She's a bit nervous since on this day it's her first day as acting coach.

She get up and put on her tight skinny jeans and a Stanford Cardinal t-shirt.

She goes to the dorm dining room and eat a light brekfast and then she goes to the coach's office to read through the day's lesson-plan.

25 minutes later, she enter the pool room.

All the other members of the team are there, waiting as they always do.

"Alright, team. I'm Emily Fields, your replacement coach for a month. Today we'll start by doing some stretching. Just do what I do. Here we go." says Emily.

By the end of the schhol day, a happy Emily walk back to her room. Her first day as acting coach went really good.

"La la la, la la la, Emily is so sweet." sings Emily to herself.

"Hi, Em." says Lana as she enter Emily's room.

"Hi, girl." says Emily.

"You were awesome as coach today." says Lana.

"Thanks." says Emily with a cute smile.

45 minutes later.

Emily's phone beeps, telling her she has recieved a new txt.

It says "Em, did you have fun playing coach? Enjoy it while it last 'cause soon I'm gonna make your life a huge fucking hell. -A."

"Not playing." is the reply Emily sends to -A.

The next day.

Emily it brekfast when she get a txt and fortunately it's from CeCe.

It says "Hi, babe. Are things good at college? I miss you so much. Looking forward to making love to you. Days are going by slow when you're not around. I guess I have to use a toy until you're back home. Not as nice as your fingers and tounge, but it's better than nothing. Love from CeCe."

Emily sends a reply that says "Hi, CeCe. I miss you so much too. It's hard to go to sleep every night without you here. I'm also forced to use a toy so we're on the same page. Love from Emily."

"Okay. I need some private time." says Emily as she sit down on her bed.

50 minutes later, a sweaty and very happy Emily get up from bed, put on her jeans and thengoes to the dorm dining room to see if she can get something nice for dinner.

"Hi, Emily." says a girl named Nina Dawson who work in the dining room on this day. Nina and Emily are both on the swim team and also pretty good friends.

"What can I get for 30 bucks?" says Emily.

"Sushi or a vego burger." says Nina.

"I'm going with sushi today." says Emily.

"Okay. Here." says Nina as she give Emily some sushi.

Emily take her food with her back to her room. Usually she eat in the dining room with Lana, but Lana is sick today so Emily decides to eat in her room instead.

"I wish CeCe was here..." mumbles Emily.

Once in her room, Emily take a seat on her bed and starts to eat.

In Rosewood, CeCe eat dinner too while watching some TV.

"Em, I wish you were here." thinks CeCe.

2 months later.

"Finally. I get to gome home for christmas break." says a happy Emily.

Emily grab her bags and walk out to her car.

"Mmm, home sweet home, coming up." says a happy Emily as she drive home to Rosewood.

"Hi, baby!" says a very happy CeCe as Emily finally get home to their apartment.

"Hi, babe!" says Emily, who is also very happy.

"Emily, I'm so glad you're home." says CeCe.

"It's awesome to be back here with you." says Emily.

Emily gives CeCe a hug.

CeCe gives Emily a kiss.

"Mmmm, sexy cherry chapstick..." moans Emily. "So sexy."

"Thanks, baby Emily." whisper CeCe, all erotic.

"Will you get us a christmas tree?" says Emily.

"I didn't plan to. It's been years since I had one." says CeCe.

"Oh, why?" says Emily.

"Because I've never been into traditions." says CeCe.

"I think we should get one." says Emily.

"Okay. Tomorrow you and I will go and buy a christmas tree.

"Nice. It is no real christmas for me without a tree." says Emily.

"You're that type of girl huh? So cute!" says CeCe.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm totally that type of girl." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"That's sweet." says CeCe.

The next day.

Emily and CeCe arrive at the place where christmas trees are sold.

"Oh no!" says Emily in a very sad tone when she sees that there are no christmas trees left.

"Sorry, ladies. I've sold my last christmas tree." says the old man who's in charge of selling christmas trees.

"I understand." says CeCe.

"I wish I had one left you." says the man, named Roger McDonald.

Emily suddenly notice something. It's a smaller christmas tree behind Roger's van.

"What about that tree?" says Emily as she gesture towards the small tree.

"No one wants it. It's too small." says Roger.

"I want it. It's okay for us, right CeCe?" says Emily.

"It's actually good size for you and me." says CeCe.

"Please, let us buy it." says Emily.

"No problem. I'm glad to get rid of that lame little tree." says Roger.

"How much?" says Emily.

"I'd feel rude to force you to pay for such a small tree. Just take it. My christmas present to you from me." says Roger.

Roger thinks the tree is not good enough, but Emily love it. She beam with joy.

When they get home, Emily starts to get the tree ready. She place it in CeCe's white marble jar and decorates it with silver glitter and red plastic balls.

"Adorable." says Emily with a smile.

"I know what we can use as top decoration." says CeCe.

CeCe grab a small plush teddy bear from the bookshelf. She put it on top of the tree.

"There we go." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Awwww! So sweet." says a happy Emily.

"Merry Christmas, baby Emily!" says CeCe as she gives Emily a sexy kiss.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Merry Christmas, babe." says Emily as she kiss CeCe who is next to her in bed.

"Merry Christmas to you as well." says CeCe.

"Stay here in bed babe and I will make you some breakfast." says Emily with a cute smile.

Emily put on a pink silk robe and goes to the kitchen.

She return 15 minutes later with a sweet christmas breakfast for CeCe.

"Mmm, smell nice!" says CeCe.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily as she place the food on CeCe's nightstand.

CeCe starts to eat.

"Does it taste good...?" says Emily.

"Yeah, very good." says CeCe. "Seems like you've become quite the amazing housewife lately."

"I guess so." says Emily as she smile and giggle.

"Em, it's cute. I like that you've got some housewife skills." says CeCe.

"Thanks." says Emily in a soft cute tone.

CeCe continue eating while Emily put on her jeans and a green t-shirt.

"CeCe, when do we give each other presents?" says Emily.

"When I'm done eating this very nice food you made for me, babe." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Emily.

15 minutes later.

"I'll go first. This...is for you." says CeCe.

CeCe hands a christmas present to Emily.

"Hmmm, what can this be?" says Emily as she open the present. It's a new laptop. "Awww! Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome, girl." says CeCe.

"This is for you." says Emily as she hands a christmas present to CeCe.

"Okay...this is so interesting." says CeCe as she open the present. Its an electric guitar, a Gibson Les Paul standard in pink. "Awww! Thanks."

"I remember that you've always wanted to learn how to play and now you can." says Emily.

"I'm really happy about this present, Emily." says a happy CeCe.

"I'm glad you like it, babe." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Let's celebrate this wonderful christmas day in an adult way." says CeCe as she gives Emily a sexy kiss and gently rub Emily's boobs a bit.

"Mmm, that's a nice way to welcome the christmas season. I like it." moans Emily in a soft sensual tone.

The next day.

"Yesterday was really nice." says Emily. "You sure know how to bring me pleasure."

"I've got some bedroom-skills, yes." says CeCe.

"Is it okay for you if I'll be gone for a bit? I promised Aria to get coffee with her." says Emily.

"No problem. I'll have dinner ready when you get back." says CeCe.

"Okay. See you later, CeCe my love." says Emily with a cute smile.

20 minutes later at the Brew.

"Hi, Em!" says Aria with a bright smile.

"Hi, Aria!" says Emily with a smile of her own.

"So how's your and CeCe's christmas been this far?" says Aria.

"Wonderful." says Emily.

"I'm happy for you. Ezra and I have had very nice christmas as well." says Aria.

"That's great." says Emily.

"I heard you're swim team captain again." says Aria.

"Yeah, I'm the captain of the Stanford team." says Emily.

"Seems like it's impossible to have you on a swim team without you making it to captain. I know you're being a very good captain though. No one can swim like you, not even Paige, Demora and Stephanie." says Aria.

"Thank you, Aria. That's really high praise." says Emily.

"Of course and you truly deserve it, Em. You're highly talented swimmer. I'm sure you've got what it takes to sweep home a gold medal at the Olympics." says Aria.

"Awww! That would be so much fun. I'd love to win myself a gold medal at the Olympics some day. It's one of my dreams." says Emily.

"I think you're more than skilled enough to make that dream come true." says Aria.

"Really?" says Emily.

"Yeah, you're a super cool swimmer, Em." says Aria.

"Awww!" says Emily.

"How are the other girls on the team?" says Aria.

"Friendly and sweet. I've got no problem with any of them." says Emily.

"Very nice to hear. I gotta come and watch you swim, once the next semester begins. It's been a quite some time since I had the opportunity to see you do your thing in the pool." says Aria.

"Last time was when I won the US national high school championships." says Emily.

"Yeah. Han, Spence, Ali and I were there to cheer ya on." says Aria.

"It was my last victory as a high school girl. Next time I won a swim competition I was a college woman." says Emily.

"We're all college women now. Even our sweet lil' Hanna-Boo, despite how lazy she was in high school." says Aria.

"Han told me that Spence made her study." says Emily.

"If that's true, it was a good thing 'cause it helped Hanna get into college." says Aria. "And not just any college, the college of her dreams, McLeod Academy of Fashion Design."

"Yeah. I'm sure Hanna fits in well at such a school." says Emily. "She might actually graduate as a top student without help from you or Spencer."

"I think Hanna understands that school is important now." says Aria.

"I hope so." says Emily. "Speaking of school, how's Hollis?"

"It's good. I study English Literature on top level." says Aria with a smile.

"Someone's being her daddy's daughter." says Emily with a tiny laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." says Aria, laughing a bit too.

The next day.

"Mmmm, you're so cute!" says CeCe as she gives Emily a kiss.

"So are you!" says Emily in a sexy voice.

"Thanks, sweetie." says CeCe.

"Let's go into the bedroom." says Emily.

"Good idea, babe." says CeCe.

4 hours later.

"I'm gonna take a shower." says CeCe.

"Okay. I'll go watch TV then." says Emily.

Emily's phone suddenly beeps, telling her she just got a new txt.

It says "I did really enjoy watching CeCe and you having such an erotic time together. Maybe you want me to join next time...? -A."

"No." says Emily in mature calm tone as she put away her phone.

Emily switch on the TV and smile when she sees that a new episode of Project Runway just started.

She love that show.

"Awww! Project Runway is so cute." says Emily.

Emily is happy.

12 minutes later.

"Em, guess who." says CeCe as she walk up behind the coach where Emily sit and gently put her hands over Emily's eyes.

"I know it's you, CeCe babe." says Emily.

"Yup!" says CeCe as she take a seat next to Emily. "It is me."

"Mmm, you smell like summer on Ibiza." says Emily.

"That's my tropical mist perfume that Ali gave me for my birthday." says CeCe.

"Cute! Should have known that Ali gae it you. She knows sexy things." says Emily.

"Ali is a bit sex-crazy, but not too much. She seem to have a good healthy sexuality." says CeCe.

"I hope Jane Morris wins this season of Project Runway." says Emily.

At the same time, 10 people in black hoodies step out from a van outside the Rosewood Mall.

The next day.

"Em, do you wanna go see a movie tonight?" says CeCe.

"Yeah. That would be fun." says Emily.

"Okay. We'll go see a movie after dinner." says CeCe.

"It will be cute." says Emily.

2 hours later, Emily and CeCe are on the way to the Rosewood Movie Theater.

The weather is nice so they walk.

"Babe, is your coat made of real zebra fur?" says Emily.

"No, of course not. It's faux stuff. I don't want sweet animals to die to satisfy my fashion needs, Em." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"Good. I love animals." says Emily.

"What's your favorite animal...?" says CeCe.

"Dolphin or kitten." says Emily.

"That's cute. I like kittens too." says CeCe.

"Kittens are adorable." says Emily. "I remember when I was little and my aunt had some kittens."

"We should get a lil' kitten, Em." says CeCe.

"I'd love that." says Emily.

"Then it's decided, we'll get us a cute kitten." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Almost a week later, Emily return to Stanford.

When she get to her room, Lana and 4 of her other college friends are there. They say out loud in a happy tone "Welcome, Emily!" and they have baked her a cake and bought her christmas presents.

"OMG, you guys! Thanks!" says a happy Emily.

"Anything for our buddy and swim star." says Lana.

"Mmm, that cake looks yummy. I will only eat one slice though. I've got a figure to maintain." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Okay." says Lana as she cut a slice of the cake for Emily.

"Awww" Mango cake...my favorite." says Emily in a cute voice.

At the same time, CeCe is at work, but there are no customers at the moment so she just sit there, thinking about Emily.

"Emily, I wish you were here." says CeCe.

"Hi, CeCe." says Aria as she enter the boutique.

"Aria? Hi." says CeCe, surprised to see Aria there in the boutique for the first time after CeCe became nice.

"I wanted to see how you're doin' and such now that Em's back at Stanford." says Aria. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Aria." says CeCe. "Sometimes it's hard. Emily is not only my first gay relationship. She's also my first serious relationship across the board. I hope I'm doing the right thing by dating her."

"It's clear that you girls are perfect for each other. I've never seen Em as happy as she's been since she started dating you. She love you very much." says Aria.

"I'm glad we have your support, Aria." says CeCe.

"I support all good relationships and the one you and Emily have is obviously a very good one so of course I support it." says Aria.

"If my mom was still around I'm afraid she'd be against the fact that I'm a lesbian now. She was highly anti-gay." says CeCe.

"Well, she's dead and you're an adult, free to date whoever you want." says Aria.

"You're right." says CeCe. "I shouldn't let my dead mom hold me back from being with Emily."

"That's the spirit, CeCe. Remember how cool and awesome you are and that Em love you so much." says Aria.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

"I should go now. See ya." says Aria as she leave the boutique.


	7. Chapter 7

20 minutes after Aria left, CeCe hear a sound behind her.

She feel a hand grasp her neck and then a towel on her face, then she sense a weird smell and then she fall asleep.

She wake up 4 hours later, restrained to a surgical bed in a dirty dark room.

"Hi, sweetie." says a sexual, but also evil voice that CeCe never thought she would ever hear again.

It's her own voice as she used to saound when she was -A.

Lights in the room go on and a perfect clone of CeCe walk up t the bed.

The clone wear the red coat with a black leather belt and attached to the belt is a gun.

"Who are you?" says CeCe.

"I'm you...or what you should have been, but you may call me Nicole." says the clone.

"Are you...a clone of me?" says CeCe.

"Yes. I'm Nicole Drake." says Nicole. "I usually go by Nicki Morris though so people won't know who I am. I intend to take your place and slowly day by day destroy Em, Ali and the other girls and they'll think you did it."

"No way! Let me go, bitch!" says CeCe.

"I will let you free...after all the lil' liars are dead." says Nicole with an evil laugh.

"If you hurt, Emily or Ali or any of the other girls, I will make you wish you'd never exist." says CeCe in anger.

"Slow down, baby. You're in no position to threat me. I'm holdin' all the awesome cards on hand and I won't let you defeat me." says Nicole.

At the same time, Hanna and Alison drink coffee at the Brew.

"I wonder where CeCe is. She's not answering her phone..." says Alison.

"Maybe she's busy at work." says Hanna. "I don't think you gotta worry about her, Ali. I'm sure she is totally fine."

"You're probably right, at least I hope so." says Alison.

"Hi, ladies." says Aria as she enter the Brew and join Alison and Hanna by their table.

"Hi, Aria." says Hanna and Alison.

"Did you see CeCe today?" says Alison.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. She's at work." says Aria.

"Good. I was worried. She doesn't answer her phone..." says Alison.

"If I didn't know that Em's at college, I'd think that CeCe and her are having some private time right now and that's why you're unable to reach CeCe at the moment." says Aria.

"I have good news. Steve has asked me to marry him. And I said yes." says a happy Alison.

"Seems like it's true, once you've had black you never go back." says Hanna with a sexual smirk.

"Hanna, don't be disgusting." says Aria.

"Ali, has Steve made you preggo yet?" says Hanna.

"No and he won't anytime soon 'cause I'm on pill." says Alison with a smile.

"Nice. More cream-time for you guys." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Aria, I'm worried. CeCe didn't answer her phone at all yesterday. I went by her and Em's apartement and no one was there." says Alison.

"It's unlike CeCe to not be reachable that way." says Aria.

"Yeah, it is. I promised Em to keep CeCe safe while she's at Stanford. Aria, we need to find CeCe." says Alison.

"Okay. Let's go." says Aria.

At the same time, Nicole has stolen CeCe's clothes and she now put them on.

"Oh yeah!" says Nicole. "I look exactly like you. Little loser Emily will never notice any difference. She'll think I'm you."

"Please, don't do this..." says CeCe.

"Shut up!" says Nicole in anger.

Nicole grab a whip and hit CeCe in the face with it.

"Please, stop...!" says CeCe.

"Shut it, CeCe! You're so damn weak." says Nicole.

The next day.

Alison grab her phone and dial Emily's number.

"Hi, Em speaking..."

"Hi, this is Ali. Sorry. I have bad news. CeCe is...missing..."

"Oh no! What's happened...?"

"I don't know. I can't find her anywhere."

"Ali, please find her for me."

"No fear, Em. The super cool sexy Ali D will find your girlfriend for you."

"Thanks soooo much! Bye."

"TTYL. Bye."

20 minutes later.

"Alright, time to find CeCe. I made a promise to Em and I will keep it." says Alison as she put on her blue denim skinny jeans, white tank top and sand brown leather jacket.

Alison goes out to her car and drive to CeCe's apartment to look for clues.

"I have to find CeCe. I can't break my promise to Emily. I just can't..." says Alison.

When she get to CeCe's apartment, everything looks normal, aside from the fact that nobody is home.

"There's gotta be a clue here somewhere." says Alison.

Alison's phone suddenly beeps, telling her she's recieved a new txt.

It says "Ali, give up. You can never find CeCe. She's my prisoner. -A."

"Damn!" says Alison in anger.

The next day.

Nicole ( dressed as CeCe ) enter the Brew.

Alison sit by a table, drinking tea. She smile when she sees Nicole, thinking it is CeCe.

"CeCe, I'm glad you're okay." says Alison. "Em's gonna be very happy when she finds out."

"Don't worry. I just went to Philly and forget to tell Em or you." says Nicole.

"I understand." says Alison.

"Actually I was thinking of going to Stanford to visit Emily." says Nicole.

"Nice. Can I go with you?" says Alison.

"Sure, Ali. Of course you can." says Nicole.

45 minutes later, Nicole and Alison are in CeCe's car on the way to Stanford.

Nicole is driving using only one hand, exactly as CeCe does.

4 hours later, they arrive at Stanford.

Nicole and Alison finds Emily in the park on campus.

"Babe!" says a very happy Emily when she sees Nicole, thinking that it is CeCe.

"Hi, baby Emily!" says Nicole with a sexy smile.

Emily hug Nicole, but suddenly Emily look very scared as she quickly remove her arms from Nicole and step backwards.

"Em, what's wrong?" says Alison confused.

"That's not my girlfriend. It's not CeCe." says Emily in fear, pointing at Nicole.

"What? Of course it's CeCe." says Alison, still confused.

"No! She's using the wrong type of perfume. CeCe always wear Amore La La or something tropical. This woman does not." says Emily.

"Shit, shit shit..." thinks Nicole, mad at herself for forgetting to use the correct perfume.

"Em, you're right. This woman's a fuckin' fake." says Alison when she notice that Nicole doesn't have CeCe's silver-heart tattoo on her left wrist.

Nicole run to CeCe's car and drive away.

"Hey! Come back at once, ya fuckin' copycat freak!" screams Alison in anger.

"Ali, who was that...?" says Emily.

"I don't know. I thought it was CeCe." says Alison. "Though it's clear now that it's not."

"Yeah, she look and sound like her, but she wear the wrong perfume and she doesn't have CeCe's wrist tattoo." says Emily.

"Oh, fuck! Maybe that was..." begins Alison.

"...the new -A." adds Emily.

"Exactly. It has to be, but how can she look so similar to CeCe?" says Alison.

"I don't know." says Emily.

3.5 hours later, Nicole reach Ravenswood.

She hide the car ( CeCe's car ) behind her house and then she goes inside and takes a nap.

2 days later.

"CeCe, you didn't tell me what perfume you use and that you have a tattoo. Fuck you!" says Nicole.

"Exactly! Did you really think I would reveal my secrets?" says CeCe.

"You better tell me everything or I'll kill Emily." says Nicole.

"Please leave Em alone. I beg you..." says CeCe.

"Only if you tell me all of your lil' secrets, sweetie." says Nicole.

"Don't call me sweetie, ya bimbo!" says CeCe in anger.

"Sleep well, lil' poop!" says Nicole as she pour a sleeping drug into CeCe's mouth.

Nicole leave the room with an evil smile on her face.

45 minutes later.

"Spencer, there's a woman who look exactly like CeCe and I think she's the new -A and that she's kidnapped the real CeCe." says Alison.

"Ali, are you sure?" says Spencer.

"Yes, more or less." says Alison.

"Theories aren't evidence, Ali my friend." says Spencer.

"No, but I have this." says Alison as she show Spencer the txt from -A where -A says that she's taken CeCe as a prisoner.

"Have you told Emily?" says Spencer.

"Uh...no. I didn't wanna worry her. She need to focus on her college studies." says Alison. "Em's heart would break if she knew that CeCe might be in danger. Please don't tell her, Spencer."

"Alright, I won't tell Emily what's happened." says Spencer. "You have my word."

"Thanks." says Alison.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you go to CeCe and Em's apartment to search for clues?" says Spencer.

"Yeah and I found nothing that tells me who -A really is." says Alison.

"Let me have a look. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes can spot something you could not." says Spencer.

"Okay. Let's go there later. I just wanna finish my lunch." says Alison.

"Alright." says Spencer.

"I eat sushi with hot sauce...it's one of CeCe's favorites..." mumbles Alison.

At the same time at Stanford, Emily happen to eat the same thing while watching TV in her room.

"Sushi with hot sauce, one of CeCe's favorites." whisper Emily.

Nicole enter the room where CeCe is.

"Let me go." says CeCe.

"Forget about that. I've got something for you." says Nicole as she stuff some potato chips into CeCe's mouth.

CeCe eats it since she know she is unlikely to get something else.

"Yeah, good girl. Eat it, sweetie." says Nicole with a sexy evil smile.

"I only eat to survive. Don't treat me like a kid." says CeCe.

Nicole turn her back towards CeCe for a few seconds.

CeCe is quick and grab the knife from Nicole's belt.

CeCe use it to cut the thick leather straps that hold her to the surgical bed.

"What...? No!" screams Nicole when she notice that CeCe is free.

"Bye!" says CeCe as she knock out Nicole and then leave the room.

She notice that she's in a basement so she run upstairs and outside.

She finds her car, get into it and drive home.

"I should call Em as soon as I get home, let her know I'm okay." says CeCe.

3 hours later, CeCe get home.

She pull out her phone and dial Emily's number.

"Hi, Em Fields speaking..."

"Babe, it's me, your sexy CeCe."

"Awww! Babe, are you okay? I heard you were missing."

"I was kidnapped by Nicole Drake...a clone of me."

"Clone? How can there be...?"

"I wish I knew, but I don't, babe."

"Well...I'm glad you're safe."

"Awww! Thanks, Em."

"Bye."

Emily ends the phone-call.

25 minutes later.

"There's a clone of you?" says Alison.

"Yeah and she goes by the name Nicole. She looks almost exactly like me." says CeCe.

"She must have been the woman I met who pretended to be you." says Alison.

"Probably. How did you and Em know it wasn't me?" says CeCe.

"Em reminded me that the copycat was wearing the wrong type of perfume and she didn't have your sexy tattoo." says Alison.

"Awww! Good that you and Em keep attention to things like that." says CeCe.

"I have good eyes and Em love you so she notice details about you." says Alison.

"That's good." says CeCe.

"Yeah and you're without a doubt the real CeCe. I see your tattoo and you have this aura that only you have." says Alison.

"No fear. I'm the real CeCe." says CeCe with a cute smile.

"I know." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"Perfect. Ali, do you want some tea?" says CeCe.

"No, but some coffee, if you have any." says Alison.

"Okay. Black coffee, comin' up." says CeCe.

2.5 months later.

"Babe!" says a very happy Emily when she get home.

"Em!" says CeCe, being very happy too.

CeCe and Emily hug each other.

Emily plant a sexy kiss right on CeCe's red lips.

"Mmmmm!" moans CeCe with an erotic smile.

"Let's cuddle." whisper Emily in a sexy tone.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." says CeCe.

The next day.

"Em, can we talk?" says CeCe.

"Sure, babe." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Emily Catherine Fields, you're very sweet, really sexy and absolutely beautiful. I love you more than words can describe. Please, would you marry me?" says CeCe.

"Yes! Of course I wanna marry you, babe." says a very happy Emily.

"That makes me so happy." says CeCe. "Em, I truly look forward to spending the rest of my life with you as my very adorable sexy wife."


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks later.

"Cecilia Rose Drake, you're totally sweet, smart and beautiful. And very sexy. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you in it, babe. You're my magic." says Emily.

"Emily Catherine Fields, you are very erotic and truly adorable. I love that you're always being so nice. Em, you're an amazing swimmer and a really sexy woman. I love you so much. You're awesome." says CeCe.

"I hereby declare you wife and wife." says Father Michaels.

"Em, you're so fuckin' cute!" says CeCe as she gently wrap her right arm around Emily's perfect waist, pull her close and starts to make out with her.

"Mmmm!" moans Emily with a sweet smile.

Emily and CeCe are both very happy.

"Em, I love you." says CeCe.

"And I love you, CeCe." says Emily.

"They are adorable together, right?" whisper Hanna to Aria.

"Yeah, they truly are." whisper Aria back.

"I agree." whisper Spencer.

"Yeah, Em and CeCe are a very cute couple." whisper Alison.

Soft romantic music starts and Emily and CeCe dance slowly to it.

"CeCe, I love you more than anything else." whisper Emily into CeCe's left ear.

"Mmmm, so sweet." whisper CeCe with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." whisper Emily.

"Tonight I will give you pleasure, baby Emily." says CeCe with a sweet smile.

"Awww! Sounds like a wonderful idea." says Emily in a soft cute tone. "You are so sweet and nice. I love you, babe. You are my everything."

 **The End.**


End file.
